


Breaking

by jackycleo



Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackycleo/pseuds/jackycleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where Bond goes too far and Q has to deal with it (again).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I gambled your secrets in an air-hockey game_

 

Usually his missions never take place in London, so Q doesn't get to see the women Bond shags to get to the target. (Of course 'to get to the target'. Or 'to get further information.'. Q knows he doesn't do it on purpose or to hurt him. He does it because he can. Simple as that.)  
Unfortunately this time is different.

The woman is young, brunette, with bright eyes and talks a lot about her husband who is – obviously unbeknown to her – Bond's next target.  
The target is an IT expert who had incurred the disapproval of too many men at the MI6 but had been a decent husband since the very first day of their marriage.  
After Bond brushed her knee, she finds plenty of reasons to make him look like the stupidest asshole nevertheless.

She falls for him in seconds and laughs about how well he understands her.  
Of course he doesn't tell her, he's fucking some IT expert himself and that this is why he knows very well how it's like to be in a relationship with one. He doesn't let her know he practically refers to a certain one all the time.  
The mic is still turned on and Q hears every single sentence (he doubts Bond would care if he knew) even the one he's whispering into her ear, making her giggle and blush before she leaves with him.

Five hours later the target is down and the mission is completed.  
Bond is a professional after all.

 

When Q returns to their flat later that evening the sheets are rumpled and her perfume is all over the room. He grits his teeth and changes the bed sheets, the duvet covers, the pillows.  
Long brown hair in the bath tube. So you two have been taking a bath,too? Beautiful.  
(When was the last time James had taken a bath with him? He can't remember.)

Another twenty minutes later every inch of the flat is most painstakingly cleaned, scrubbed, tidied up. Nothing reminds of the former hours anymore. No more red wine stains on the carpet, no more flinders from what once had been the fancy glass table in their living room (or one of the flower vases, Bond had bought him in China when he had decided to ask Q to move in with him. He isn't sure anymore but one is definitely missing!). The garbage sack with the two filled condoms in it, is gone, too.

 

It's 4 o'clock in the morning and he feels better but knows he still won't get any sleep tonight.  
He makes himself some Earl Grey and almost doesn't think about violently killing his boyfriend once he comes home anymore.

He reaches for his Scrabble mug and realizes there's lipstick on it.

 

  
_When I lost_   
_I went double or nothing_   


_and bet your new puppy_


	2. Broken porcelain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just for Rayi ~
> 
>  
> 
> Bond, Eve and Q don't belong to me.  
> Poem belongs to asofterworld.com.

_I never meant to hurt you._

  
_You have to believe me._   


 

"Where's your mug?"  
Eve Moneypenny raises an eyebrow and crosses her arms in front of her chest.  
"My what..? Oh. You mean that mug. It broke yesterday."  
He shrugs and tries a smile. Eve chuckles. "So he had been especially rough last night?"  
She winks.  
"Yes. As always." Q replies drily and grabs his notes again to prevent further conversation.  
Eve laughs and comments nevertheless: "I bet it was amazing."  
"So do I." Q mutters under his breath and leaves the room.

 

He aims at the target and shoots. One in the heart, one in the head.  
When he takes off his ear protection, he hears Eve's voice right behind him.  
"I'd love to do the same with you! No... I would put both bullets into your brain since-"  
"I don't seem to have a heart? You know I do."  
The corner of his mouth curl as he remembers how the beautiful woman had rested her head against his chest, listening to his steady heart beat until she fell asleep.  
"Shut up!" She cuts him short. "What did you do to Q?"  
Bond frowns irritated. "Nothing. Didn't even see him yesterday. I was busy with a target."  
"I can imagine that."  
Bond sighs annoyed. "That's my job. Q knows that. He was well aware of what I'm doing to finish a mission successfully. We talked about this long before we became a couple, long before we moved together."  
"Well something must've been different yesterday."  
He shakes his head. "No. Just daily routine."

He is about to take his ear protection back on when he notices Q in the door.  
"Eve." Q says. "Can I talk to Mr. Bond alone please?"  
"Sure." She nods and leaves the shooting area to wait outside.

 

When Q exits the room a few minutes later, she's immediately at his side.  
"Is everything fine again between you two?"  
"Yes."  
"What did you tell him?"

There isn't much left of any of the human shaped targets when the double-oh agent eventually leaves the building.

 

  
_I wasn't thinking_   
_about you at all._   



End file.
